Heartless boy
by regine-afalange
Summary: Francis est devenu un gentleman et Arthur déteste ça. Le British veut savoir ce qui ce passe. Inspiré par le SuiFin doujin 'Koori no Kuni ni Shinzou wo Torareta Hito' ' je crois que c'est ça


**Heartless Boy:**

Il faisait noir dans la chambre. Une silhouette bougea s'approchant du lit.

-« Arthur ?» Chuchota-t-on, « Arthur! »

Arthur se réveillant, tourna son regard vers la voix.

« -Francis? » dit il surpris. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille? Chez moi en plus? T'es pas censé être chez Ivan?

-Si mais je me sentait seul et Ivan finissait par m'ennuyer. Tu sais une semaine cher lui et cela devient fatiguant .Les S&m fantaisies j'en avait marre » .Dit le Français en commençant à l'embrasser.

« -Mais Francis, les S&M fantaisies tu adores. Et ne me dit pas que tu as fait tout ce trajet pour cela? » Demanda l'anglais en repoussant les assauts de l'autre.

« -Si. »

* * *

Arthur se réveilla le lendemain avec une charmante odeur lui caressant le nez .Il se rappela alors des prouesses de France la nuit dernière. Cet idiot avait traversé la moitié de l'Europe pour une partie de jambes en l'air, qu'Arthur lui avait refusé. Le français n'avait même pas insisté. Vraiment bizarre.

Les semaines passèrent et France ne semblait plus être lui-même. Il avait arrêter certains de ses petits jeux, plus de harcèlement, plus de rejet. Il courait de moins en moins le jupon, plus de blagues stupides, plus de commentaires blessant. Rien! Il était charmant!

Mais le pire le français semblait n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il l'entourait.

« -Alors Arthur tu manges avec moi?

-Hein quoi? Eeeh … Si tu veux. Francis tu te sens bien?.

-Oui, pourquoi? » Dit le français plongeant son regard dans celui d'Arthur. Il manquait quelque chose, ses yeux habituellement d'une profondeur insondable était juste bleu.

« -Je veux dire tu ne sembles plus toi-même. » Plus de plaisanterie ,plus de séduction douteuse, de harcèlement…

« -Vraiment? Je me sens bien même très bien. J'ai l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids, c'est cool. Bon tu viens manger Arthur? Si ça te dérange je vais manger avec Matthieu. »Dit le français poliment.

Ce n'était plus possible, Francis lui tapais sur les nerf ! Il était tellement au dessus de tout. Adieu les grande tragédie et les exagérations tous ce qui faisait Francis! Et pour dire la vérité l'ancien Francis lui manquai, celui qui le chouchoutait.

Arthur ne voulait de se Francis charmant. Et une tel chose n'était pas naturelle.

* * *

Ce soir là Arthur se trouvait en compagnie d'Alfred dans sa douce Angleterre ,discutant avec lui du français. Il était tout les deux assis dans la bibliothèque, Alfred passant en revu touts ses livres de magie, faisant des commentaires désobligent à chaque occasion.

« -Dis-moi Alfie? Tu ne trouves pas Francis bizarres?

-Si. Maintenant que tu le dis, il n'a peloté personne depuis quelque temps. Mais bon la dernière foi qu'il l'a fait je me suis assis sur sa main et l'ai casser. Ça l'a fait réfléchir... Quoique ça l'a jamais fait réfléchir avant.

-Je doute aussi. Il est comme cela depuis…

-Sons séjour chez Russie. Je crois. » Dit Alfred en ouvrant un nouveau livre.

« -Ivan?"

Fuck, Il aurait dut s'en douter le russe est connu pour sa pratique de la magie noire. Et de tels changements chez Francis pourrait être magiques.

"-Poua! C'est gore!" dit Alfred à la fois dégouter et amuser. « C'est quoi un livre d'anatomie?_ 'Chacun sa place :Classification des différentes propriétées magiques de nos organes'_ What the fuck! Encore une de tes conneries. Hahaha!

-Alfred? Peux tu la fermer je réfléchie. Je t'ai pas élevé avec se vocabulaire et ça m'étonnerait que se soit Francis qui l'est fait.

-Yeah Dad. Mum only teach me french insult. Whoua! Y a tout là dedans: poumons ,foi, estomac, Cœur! Oh! C'est dégelasse!

-Donnes-moi ça! T'as quel âge c'est pas possible. » S'énerva Arthur avant de lui enlever le livre des main. « Tous ça a cause d'un coe…_'Les propriétés magique du cœur: Il est connu que le cœur est le lieu symbolique des émotions. Lors d'un rituel magique s'attaquer au cœur est s'attaquer à ses émotions_'

Arthur se figea.

« Ce serait son cœur » Chuchota l'anglais.

« -Quoi? » Dit l'américain aillant sortit un paquet de chips d'on ne sais où.

* * *

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici Alfred! » Dit Arthur en chuchotant visiblement en colère. Il était tous les deux cachés dans la maison d'Ivan. Ils étaient inquiet pour Francis depuis leur dernière discutions et Alfred avait finis par le convaincre d'aller faire un tour chez Ivan après le dernier meeting mondiale pour vérifier sa théorie.

« -Bah on va chercher le cœur de Francis. Quel question! Et on fait vite. Francis est trop flippant comme ça.

-Alfred as-tu écouté ce que j'ai dis? J'ai dit qu'Ivan avait utiliser sa magie contre le cœur de Francis pas qu'il l'avait enl…Alfred !Revient ici! »

L'américain ne l'écouta pas et explora la maison tranquillement suivit d'un anglais sur les nerfs. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite à la bibliothèque.

« -Woua! Regarde moi ça. Cette Bibliothèque est immense! Ça sert a quoi? Vraiment qui lis encore des livre de nos jours, en papier en plus. Il connait pas les livres numériques ou internet? Faut vraiment que je lui parle des nouvelles technologies?

- What did I do to have a son like you? Why can't you be like your brother?" Dit l'anglais en roulant les yeux.

-Tu parles je suis parfait! Qui ne voudrait pas avoir un fils comme moi?»

La porte s'ouvrit Ivan entra dans la pièce. Arthur et Alfred se cachèrent regardant le russe faire le tour de la bibliothèque avant de ressortir.

« -Suivons le! »

L'américain était déjà après le russe avant qu'Arthur puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il valait mieux les suivre, connaissant Alfred cela ne pouvait finir que mal si ils étaient laisser seul.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite dans un sous-sol, légèrement glauque ,plein d'instrument et d'inscription bizarre, ainsi que des bocaux contenant des organes. Arthur priait pour que se soit ceux d'animaux. Il cherchèrent tant bien que mal à se cacher.

« -Alfred, tu pourrais te cacher mieux que cela.»Se fit entendre un voix familière et légèrement amusée derrière eux.

« -Je suis très bien caché Ivan, tu m'as même pas vu. Un héro tel que moi est un espion né. Au fait c'est quoi cette pièce, tu me l'as jamais montrer?

-Tu ne pratiques pas la magie je voie pas en quoi elle t'intéresserait. » Répondit le russe.

« -Quoi? Elle est trop cooool! Dans le trip film d'horreur et méchant mage noire, elle est trop bien faite. J'aurait du me douter que t'était passionner par ce genre de fiction. »

L'anglais n'arrivait pas à le croire, Il était en face d'un de pire cas de magie noir et la seul chose à laquelle pensait Alfred c'est aux pseudo film de magicien qu'il produisait aux réalisme surement à revoir.

Arthur essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, il ne devait pas risquer de se faire risquer de se faire repéré.

L'américain porta son attention sur la table à coté d'Ivan. Il pris le bocal le plus proche contenant un cœur « Hey c'est des vrais? Et ça c'est un cœur de quoi?

-De nation. Dit Ivan en souriant.

-Hein? De nation…

-Le mien pour être exacte. » Dit un voie clairement reconnaissable. « Au fait Arthur sort de là tu n'es pas plus discret qu'Alfred, Arthur.

-Francis? »

* * *

L'anglais sortit de sa cachette, fixant le français.

« -Francis que fais tu là?" Dit-il.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de visiter un ami.? Je devrais d'ailleurs te retourner la question, tu n'as jamais apprécié Ivan. Seulement je sais déjà que tu es là pour ton opération de sauvetage." Répliqua le français stoïque un brin ennuyé.

-Tu vois on s' inquiétaient pour toi, surtout quand on a appris qu'apparemment He … he litteraly took your FUKING HEART. » S'énerva l'anglais. Il s'approcha de là ou etait l' Américain lui prenant le bocal des mains.

« -Ne commence pas à être grossier. Et après tu t'étonnes qu'Alfred est un langage si cru.

-Hey!" coupa Alfred." Je ne suis pas grossier! Fuck! J'emploi juste un vocabulaire simple et émotif pour me faire comprendre de tout le monde. »

Ils se retournèrent vers l'Américain, incrédules. Jusqu'à ce qu 'Ivan décide d'agir.

« -Da! Nous devrions laisser tes parents discuter seul.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai faim, pas toi? » Esquiva le russe.

« Si! Je pourrai bouffer un cheval. »

* * *

Après le départ de l'américain et du russe , Arthur et Francis ce retrouvèrent alors en tête a tête. Arthur

« -Reprend-le »Dit Arthur tenant toujours le bocal contenant le muscle cardiaque du français.

« -Non.

-Je t'ai dit de le remettre à sa place." Ordonna Arthur.

-Et moi je te dis que je ne remettrait pas cette chose dans ma poitrine. » Répliqua Francis.

« -Regardes toi! » S'énerva Arthur .« Tu te fous de tout! Le monde peut bien crever, t'en a rien a foutre! Tu n'es plus toi-même sans ton cœur. Tu n'es pas toi. Tu n'es qu'un autre de ses monstres sans sentiments et sans but … sans importance.

-Qu' est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'ai un cœur ou pas? Questionna Francis. Je ne suis pas humain je peut très bien vivre sans grâce a la magie»

« -You. Tu n'es pas toi!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutre! » L'éclat du français surpris Arthur. « Quel bien y a-t-il d'être moi? Cette chose me tue de l'intérieure. J'ai été trahit, brisé, rabaissé, violé, vendu, oublié, abandonné, battu, conquis et utilisé . Mon millier d'années de vie ne m'a appris qu'à voir les autres comme des prédateurs et la seul chose que mes sentiments mon appris c'est que ça finira mal pour moi. Je préfère ne rien ressentir du tout plutôt que de redevenir l'épave que j'était. »

L'anglais regarda le français choquer avant de reprendre le parole après un moment de silence.

« - Francis. I miss you, old you. Celui qui faisait peur aux gens, qui cachait son sentimentalisme exacerber derrière une perversité tout aussi exacerber. Celui qui était a la foi le prédateur et la victime, cet homme que je pouvait frapper et engueuler. I loved this Francis.

-Je t'aimais aussi mais je ne referais pas le même erreur deux foi. » Répondit Francis fermement.

Le Français plongea alors sur l'anglais pour récupérer le bocal.

« -Donnes moi ça!

L'anglais s'éloigna avant de poser le bocal et d'attaquer le français. Il se pris quelque coup du français qui avait réussit à le coincer mais il reprit vite l'avantage plaquant le français aux sol de tous son poids, laissant celui-ci se débattre sans grand succès.

« -Sans ton cœur tu n'as aucune chance de me battre. Tes capacités aux combats ne font pas le poids , Darling. » Dit Arthur avant d'assommer Francis.

* * *

Francis ce réveilla confortablement installé dans un lit qui lui était inconnu. Tout était flou , les dernière semaines lui semblait irréelle, un peu comme si ce n'était pas entièrement lui qui les avait vécu. Il se rappelait d'Ivan, d'Arthur et d'Alfred... Quand Arthur l'interrompit.

« -Tu es enfin réveiller?

-Mmmh Arthur? Je suis où? demanda Francis en se relevant légèrement.

-Cher Ivan. Francis, tu te souviens de rien je suppose." Dit l'anglais en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Eh non pas vraiment. Les derniers semaines sont flou dans ma tête même voire calme." Mentis le français. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas de tout mais la mémoire commençait à lui revenir et il se doutait de se qui c'était passer ses dernières semaines.

- Tu dirais calme. » Dit l'anglais en hochant la tête. Le français connaissait assez bien Arthur pour savoir quand une crise de colère et de reproche s'amorçait. « As-tu une petite idée de ce que cette brute adepte de magie noir t'as fais?

-Dis Arthur, tu as essayer de casser la gueule a Ivan?

- Non il est avec Alfred.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne me souvient pas ce qui c'est passer. » Mentis le français.

« -Menteur. Tu es loin d'être aussi inconséquent que les gens les croient. Et je sait aussi que la méfiance et une qualité que ton peuple à dans le sang, Francis. Tu n'aurais jamais laisser Ivan faire si tu n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui c'était passer. »

Le français regarda longuement l'anglais.

« -Je suis fatiguer Arthur. Je suis tellement vieux, trop de chose ce sont passée, de chose horrible. » Dit le blond en baissant le regard. « Nous sommes prisonnier dans des corps humains, des psychés humaines. Nous ne somme pas fait pour tout cela. Des milliers d'année à connaitre toutes les horreurs que l 'hommes est capables...Je voulais juste arrêter de ressentir et Ivan avait besoin de quelque pour tester un de ses sorts."

- Heureusement que j'ai convaincu Ivan de te remettre dans ton état normal. Je sais que c'est dur mais faire ce genre de chose ne t'apportera rien. Ça aurait peux mal se finir, c'est avec se genre de sort que l'on créer des zombis.

-Je croyais que ta spécialité c'était les fée." Commença à se moquer le Français.

-Quoi?" L'anglais regarda longuement le français." J 'était sur que tu pouvais les voire." Dit-il avant de soupirer." Francis, what would I do without you?

-Je ne suis pas si indispensable tu sais, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Et il y a les garçons. » Un sourire désolé se répandant sur ses lèvres de Francis.

-Tu crois que j'ai l'énergie de les affronté seul. Gosh! Même Alfred? Francis sourit à cela. Et je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Francis se mis a rire.

-Quoi? » » Demanda Arthur surpris

« -Ton accent était horrible sur la dernière phrase.

-You just ruin the moment.

-Je suis désolé. » Dit le blond en continuant de rire.

« -Tu sais que je fait des efforts pour parler français. Tu comprend parfaitement l'anglais je pourrais me contenter de parler dans ma langue. Et je pourrait très bien commencer à le faire. » Répliqua l'anglais.

« -Non! Non je suis désoler ! Je trouve cela très mignon tu sais.

-Really? »

-Oui. » Dit le français en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Francis, I missed you.

_Voila. J'ai enfin fini cette fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai pas publier .Pour les fautes je suis en train de chercher un Beta reader mais j'ai pas encore trouver. J'ai essayer de faire attention mais bon je me connais._


End file.
